Encadenados
by Duquesa Yaoi
Summary: Un extraño sueño persigue a Harry, un sueño que le hará cambiar y le hará ver las cosas de una forma diferente. Luz y Oscuridad convivirán en su ser, creando el equilibrio perfecto en su persona. Aun así las personas desconfían y pronto el dolor intenso y un profundo trauma, cambiara su vida. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAA A TODO EL MUNDO! Soy yo para los que me conocen y no.

Los sueños son buenos y de ellos nació esta h historia, espero que a todos les guste y me premien con pequeños comentarios de aliento.

Sumarió:

Un extraño sueño persigue a Harry, un sueño que le hará cambiar y le hará ver las cosas de una forma diferente. Luz y Oscuridad convivirán en su ser, creando el equilibrio perfecto en su persona. Aun asi las personas desconfían y pronto el dolor intenso y un profundo trauma, cambiara su vida.

**Aviso: **

**Tengo varias historias, mayormente en Avenger por eso a veces tarde en actualizar las cosas, pero tratare de ir actualizando y que cada capitulo sea interesante, sol ténganme paciencia.**

Capitulo 1

La Dama

Harry se quedo embelesado, observando a la hermosa y elegante mujer que se encontraba sentado ante el, en sus sueños. Si, hacia meses, casi un año en realidad, que venia soñando con esa misma mujer siempre en las mismas circunstancias.

Le había contado de su sueño a sus amigos, incluso a los adultos que mas confianza tenia, pero todos se habían reído bajo y dicho que era algo normal en chicos de su edad, soñar con hermosas mujeres o señoritas.

Claro que Harry eso lo sabia, antes del inicio de ese sueño tenia sueños con mujeres como todo chico normal, auque muchos no lo creyeran y siguieran viéndole como un santo sin perversión, pero como todos recordaban era un joven hormonal de 15 años con las consecuencias de todo eso. Aun así se le hacia realmente extraño que el sueño siempre fuera lo mismo.

Ambos en un parque, o quizás era en realidad un prado oculto en algún espeso bosque del mundo, siempre se encontraba lleno de flores blancas, con un lago en medio del hermoso paisaje.

Ellos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas sillas ante una mesita de jardín de fierro a juego con los asiento, perfectamente pintada de blanco todo, con una bandeja de plata con gravados extraños y una preciosa tetera de cerámica humeante. Curiosamente a su alrededor siempre descansaban lobos, que dormían sobre el pasto rodeándoles, todos parecían pacíficos, cada uno de ellos sin embargo despedían un aura de poder y dominio que las primera veces le impactaban, tanto como la belleza de la mujer.

En el sueño ella siempre le sonreía, y él nunca podía dejar de verla, de sentirse atrapado en su belleza, a demás, había algo en esa mujer que se le hacia conocido, algo en esa hermosa dama le hacia sentirse como consigo mismo. Siempre la mujer le hablaba, a veces lucia preocupada, otras contenta y en ocasiones confusa o triste, cada sueño era una emoción, cada emoción que ella mostraba la sentía a flor de piel.

Y cuando las emociones eran desesperadas, casi dolorosas, el viento soplaba violento, elevando los petados de las flores a los cielos, mientras los lobos alzaban su mirada a una gigantesca luna sobre ellos. Y cuando Harry miraba a la luna, junto a la dama, despertaba sobresaltado, entre las sabanas húmedas de sudor y con el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, a veces en su boca.

El sabia que esos sueños no eran comunes, sencillamente lo sentía, pero nadie parecía ser conciente o creer en sus palabras, y es que el hecho que en ellos no surgiera nada simbolizando el mal o a Voldemort era lo que les indicaba que era un sueño normal, según ellos. Pero Harry lo sabía, lo sentía en el fondo de su ser, de que en esos sueños había mucho más de lo que podía siquiera vislumbrar a simple vista y la mujer era parte de ese misterio, de ese enigma.

Suspiro por enésima vez en la cama, su cuerpo se había calmado, aunque tenía las sabanas aun medias pegadas al cuerpo no le importo.

Con firmeza se quito las telas adheridas al cuerpo, igual que el piyama que esa noche usaba, para ir a ponerse uno limpio, otra no le quedaba, sus parientes lo matarían si se iba a bañar a las 5 de la mañana.

Aun así abrió despacio la ventana, para que entrara la brisa fresca del verano, sentándose al borde del marco apoyándose en las rejas del otro lado, para ver al exterior.

Observo la luna, perfecta y hermosa, mostrándose en su forma menguante, elegante, reluciendo en la oscuridad de la noche de ciudad o barrios sin sus estrella acompañando su soledad. Permaneciendo allí como única ente de luz siempre luminosa y hermosa en medio de la más profunda oscuridad.

Esa luna era tan hermosa… tan hermosa como esa mujer.

-Quien es esa mujer…- se quedo en silencio observando a la luna, perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos.

** Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Luego de poder recuperar, una hora más de sueño, como siempre Harry fue despertado por Petunia, con su voz siempre estridente y su mirada expectante, para darle como cada mañana sus órdenes del día.

Aquello a Harry no le molesto en realidad, como mucho a veces pensaba, hacia tiempo había terminado sus deberes y el tiempo libre lo dedicaba a limpiar, a demás era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y era preferible hacer todo eso a estar todo el día encerrado en el cuarto sin hacer absolutamente nada productivo para el colegio.

Al menos así tenia más movilidad y no estaba tan sedentario, en cierta forma era algo que detestaba, permanecer inmóvil en un lugar, porque nunca sabía cuando le saltaría un enemigo seguidor de su Némesis al cuello.

Aunque, este lo pensó mejor, Harry en esos momentos prefería el enfrentar a Voldemort con una escoba común en manos. Aquél pensamiento le hizo reírse de sus propias locuras, eran esas cosas las que le alertaban que era mejor hacer algo a no hacer nada, porque terminaba fantaseando y pensando de más a cada momento.

-Potter!- aquel grito, casi gruñido le sobresalto y casi se le cae la brocha de la mano, se giro enseguida a ver a su tío – ¡deja de atrapar moscas con la boca abierta y ponte a pintar!

-Perdón- replico un poco, para volver a pintar el lado sur de la pared. Prefería trabajar, aunque algo que nunca preferiría era los gruñidos despectivos de su tío "perfecto"

-¡Nada de perdón! Apúrate que en hora tenemos visitas y la casa debe estar impecable!

Harry parpadeo ante aquello, no estaba al tanto de que habría visitas.

-¿Quién vendrá?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, trabaja- le gruño molesto, para meterse de nuevo en la casa.

El adolescente frunció el seño realmente molesto, apretó la brocha en manos y volvió a trabajar. Solo tenia que esperar dos años más, para lagarse de una vez y para siempre de esa casa.

Solo dos años, no era tanto lo que tenia que espera la verdad, más porque la mayor parte de estos años la pasaba encerrado estudiando en el colegio, mas que en esa casa.

-Solo tengo que esperar…- murmuro para sus adentro, siguiendo trabajando. No vio por lo concentrado que estaba, como una serpiente blanca, con una pequeña pluma gris en la cabeza, oculta entre los arbustos de las tranqueras blancas, le miraba fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ya por la noche Harry se encerró de nuevo en su habitación, hora y media después que llegaran las visitas de sus parientes. Por eso se encontraba algo más temprano de lo usual recostando boca abajo en su cama, estando en verdad realmente cansado.

Y es que no solo prácticamente había tenido que pintar toda la casa, le hicieron arreglar también la totalidad del jardín, desde los adornos hasta las plantas, y luego tuvo que barnizar las mesas y las sillas y asegurarse que estuvieran listas para la hora de la visita, oh y claro, no olvidar el toque de perfume a todo los colchoncitos de las sillas.

El muchacho suspiro, cansado, realmente ese día lo habían explotado como en sus viejos tiempos de total ignorancia, en esas épocas con todo eso al tocar la cama prácticamente caía inconciente del cansancio y solo le despertaban los gritos de su tía por la mañana siguiente.

Se quedo pensando en eso, y abrió los ojos. Las cosa habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, pero el no sentía que hubiera cambiado en realidad, era mas fuerte, quizás mas resistente a las cargas físicas. Pero por dentro seguía siendo un chico temeroso, de decepcionar a los demás y principalmente de perder de nuevo a quienes amaba. También estaba el hecho de que pequeño había perdido a sus padres sin la oportunidad de conocerlos, no quería perder ahora a aquellos que conocía, y es que esa perdida, seria aun mas dolorosa.

Ver morir a los señores Wesley o a sus hijos, a Hermione, a sus profesores, al director… Remus o Sirius… esos últimos si serian, realmente devastador para su ser.

Apretó apenas las sabanas.

-Deja de pensar en eso… nadie de ellos morirá

Y de pronto, la mirada cristalina de la mujer surgió en sus pensamientos y una angustia enorme le inundo.

Desde la ventana abierta una serpiente le observaba, olfateando lento el aire con su lengua. Hedwig noto a la serpiente, pero no se escandalizo, esta solo miro a Harry, para volver a dormir con calma: esta sintió, que esa serpiente no era peligro para su amo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó al fin de su profundo sueño, con una sensación única de bienestar que nunca había sentido, que le amansó su despertar. Esa noche había soñado otra vez con la mujer, pero por alguna razón, todo era más vivido, especialmente el aroma de las flores, era más profundo y tranquilizante.

Abrió lento los ojos, dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo día, pero se petrifico, mirando a su lado sin moverse. Justo al lado suyo sobre la almohada, se encontraba la misma flor de sus sueños, de ese campo de flores, con la que cada noche soñaba, junto a esa hermosa mujer.

-Pero que…- se sorprendió, sentándose y apartándose de la flor enseguida, para analizarla a poca distancia –como puede ser… ¡como es pudo llegar esta flor aquí sin que lo notara!

Miro enseguida a Hedwig quien le sorprendió con su ulular, esta le miraba molesta, claramente le había despertado.

-… lo siento…- trato de calmarse, se aparto de la cama y fue a la jaula, para mimar a su compañera –perdona pequeña, te desperté…

Esta ululó un poco mas antes de relajarse, dejándoselo saber, dándole algunos leves picotazos en la mano que le acaricio. Una vez que se aseguro que su lechuza estaba tranquila de nuevo, se dirigió a la cama y con cuidado levanto la flor de la almohada, para quedársele viendo, confirmando su sorpresa: era una flor como la de sus sueños.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Flor Marchita

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde ese día, desde que la flor apareció en su cama, en ese tiempo, había mantenido algunos días a la flor sobre su mesita de luz, y se sorprendió, al ver que esta a pesar de los días y la falta de agua no se marchitaba ni perdía la suave intensidad de su aroma.

Aun así no duro demasiado en ese estado, pronto consiguió un pequeño florero que lleno con tierra y agua, para poner la flor, manteniéndola en su mesita de luz. Extraordinariamente, desde la presencia de esta en su cuarto, sus sueños no volvieron a ser tensos, sus despertares no se volvieron sobresaltos, ni sudaba a mares como parecía haberse acostumbrado y había hasta ocasiones que dormía tan profundamente hasta que solamente la voz de su tía desde el otro lado de la puerta, le despertaba.

Prácticamente, habían sido dos semanas de sueño perfecto. Despertaba con más ánimos y energías, incluso con más paciencia para aguantar a sus parientes. Incluso, ni la inexistente presencia de cartas o correspondencia de sus amigos, afectaba su buen estado de humor constante. No sabia de donde había salido esa flor, ni su procedencia, pero se encontraba contento de tenerla, porque en cierta forma aliviaba sus pesares cuando la mirada o simplemente se permitía disfrutar de su aroma.

Y para mejorar las cosas, ese día sus parientes no se encontraban en casa, habían salido por la tarde y por lo que había entendido, era que de seguro llegarían a altas horas de la noche, en pocas palabras tenía la casa para el solo. Era por eso que en esos momentos se encontraba tirado lo mas cómodo en el sofá de la sala, con un paquete de palomitas, mirando unas películas que encontró al azar, con algunas se había reído hasta el hartazgo, con tras se había aburrido hasta la somnolencia y con algunas se había mantenido a la expectativa queriendo saber que pasaría al final.

Esa tarde noche fue la mejor, pocas veces podía disfrutar de la televisión, la radio o el Internet sin problemas.

Aunque claramente, aquello no duraría mucho y Harry pronto lo descubriría.

Era algo tarde ya, eso de las ocho de la noche, cuando estando en su habitación, comenzó a sentir pequeñas explosiones y movimientos en el piso inferior de la casa, aquello le sobresalto. No había sentido llegar el auto de su tío, tampoco había sentido la puerta siendo forzada, eso solo significaba dos cosas: habían aparecido magos en la sala.

-Porque ahora…- se sobresalto, tomo al vuelo su varita para avanzar escaleras abajo, teniendo el mayor cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. Aun así todo estaba oscuro, permaneció a tres escalones de la planta baja, y podía apreciar claramente las siluetas entre las sombras de los magos del lugar. Pronto se tenso, seguramente estos lo habían visto, estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Por eso mantuvo su varita en alto, dispuesto a responder a cualquier contraataqué.

-Accio!- la varita de Harry pronto fue arrebatada de sus manos con ese hechizó que le sorprendió

-Harry cálmate, somos nosotros- esa voz, hizo que el muchacho se quedara en su lugar. No podía creer, ese que estaba allí… no podía ser Remus ¿o si? Algo confundido, se aventuro.

-Remus…?

Hubo un pronunciado silencio.

-No creen que estamos muy a oscuras- esa voz femenina le sorprendió, tenia una chispa de alegría que le llamo la atención. Y como dicho, las luces de la casa se encendieron, al menos en el primer piso.

Harry se sorprendió, retrocediendo inevitablemente de la impresión, a ver unos seis o siete magos allí en la entrada de la casa, absolutamente todos mirándole.

-¿Listo para un vieja rápido Harry?- Remus sonrío amable ofreciéndole la mano, en señal que le siguiera.

Y Harry sonrío, accediendo al final bajando hasta unirse con los demás, luego el resto se dio solo.

Los magos comenzaron a desplegarse por su casa, vigilando y curioseando por igual la casa de sus parientes, entre ellos algunos subieron a la habitación y bajaron con sus cosas, no paso mucho que todos se marcharon de la casa de los Dursley, aún así antes de marcharse de una vez rumbo a su nuevo destino, Harry fue a guardar el pequeño florero y su hermosa flor, en el bolsillo de su chaleco viejo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, entre pláticas, advertencias, idas y venidas al fin bajaron a la calle en medio del Londres Muggle, Harry se imagino que irían rumbo a la Madriguera, como era lo habitual, o en todo caso directo a Hogwarts como esperaba, pero pronto supo que esos no serian su destino cuando termino delante de lo que parecía ser un terreno abandonado entre altos edificios a los costados, este hasta parecía lleno de basura o neumáticos viejos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto confundido Harry, observando desconcertado el lugar

-Y a lo veras chico- gruño Moddy, entregándole un papel algo brusco, mirando alrededor –lee y memorízate esto ¡Rápido!

Desconcertado, Harry obedeció, abrió el papel y leyó lo que allí decía.

"**12 de Grimmauld Place**"

Repitió esto enseguida, memorizando esa dirección, y fue Remus que amablemente le retiro el papel y lo quemo ante sus ojos, pronto le tomo del hombro, sonriéndole.

-Ahora mira hacia el terreno y concéntrate en la dirección

-Vamos muchacho, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo aquí afuera- gruño Ojo Loco Moddy

Desconcierto, confusión, miro a Remus pero obedeció a su orden, miro al terreno baldío, concentrándose en la dirección, 12 de Grimmauld Place y fue para su sorpresa cuando sucedió: una casa surgió tan fina como una caja pero alargada, pero pronto esta fue desplegándose, agrandándose hasta ocupar todo el lugar.

Remus sonrío al ver la expresión de sorpresa absoluta de Harry.

-Bienvenido a la casa de los Black

Una vez dentro y observando el interior, Harry se quedo asombrado de la belleza del lugar, a demás debía admitir que tenia cierto aire de clase alta y a la vez oscura, como imaginaba siempre a la familia Black, dejando de lado a su padrino.

Era un living de bienvenida enorme, con varias puertas afiladas del lado izquierdo, mientras que del derecho se apreciaba una escalera ancha de apariencia cómoda para subir, fue algo que le llamo la atención, parecía haber algo oculto detrás de una gran manta que no se movía.

-Este lugar es increíble- murmuro sorprendido, viendo alrededor

-A que si- sonrío amable Remus, como siempre hacia al ver al hijo de su mejor amigo, mientras los demás magos avanzaban a su alrededor –es nuestra base secreta de operaciones- observo enseguida como Harry le observaba –mas adelante te explicaremos bien todo, no te preocupes

-Ánimos chico, pronto te unirás a todos aquí- sonrío amable la mujer de cabellos rosados, Tonks Nymphadora, una joven Aurora. Ella había ido a su rescate en casa de los Dursley y fue la encargada de recoger como llevar su baúl todo el camino.

-Ven vamos- Remus – me are cargo del baúl Tonks

-Oh genial- sonríe jovialmente la joven –así me encargo de informar al jefe, ya sabes debe estar impaciente- se alejo alegremente del lugar. Remus sonrió ante la actitud de la joven, pero enseguida fue para guiar a Harry a su nueva ubicación en el lugar.

Harry asintió, comenzando a subir escaleras arriba seguido por su baúl levitando tras ellos, mientras Remus le guiaba por el camino, pronto las dudas comenzaron a agolparse en sus pensamientos, siendo conciente ahora de muchas cosas.

Fue conciente de que en todo ese tiempo en casa de los Dursley, nunca nadie le comunico nada, ni sus amigos de casa habían mantenido contacto con ellos. Eso le causo levemente un malestar en la boca del estomago, tanto tiempo concentrado en esos sueños con esa mujer, le habían hecho no notar la ausencia de noticias, la ausencia de interés de los demás hacia él. De pronto se pregunto, si era posible que los demás estuvieran allí también, en alguna parte de aquella casona, Remus debió presentir que tenía dudas o preguntas, porque en un momento se giro a verle, sonriéndole amable como era natural en él.

-¿Sucede algo Harry?

-Rem, ¿los demás chicos están aquí?

-Pues, la verdad si- admitió pensativo –han estado casi desde principio de las vacaciones, pero han tenido demasiado trabajo desde que los trajeron a este sitio

Aquello causo un pesar en el estomago del morocho.

-Quizás por eso no me escribieron, tenían mucho 'trabajo'- replico, claramente con algo de rencor en la voz.

Remus le miro preocupado, al detectar ese tono de voz.

-Harry espera, ellos…

-¡Harry!

Ninguno lo vio venir, tampoco lo pudo detener. En segundos Sirius estaba prácticamente colgado y pegado a su ahijado. Aquello caso que el corazón de Harry diera un brinco de emoción.

-¡Sirius!- sonrío al verle, abrazándole a su vez -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy aquí porque es mi casa y la ofrecí como cuartel, ya sabes. Estoy mas que bien, como veras me atienden demasiado bien en este sitio- Harry sonrío, viendo que en verdad, Sirius estaba menos delgado y parecía mejor cuidado –y que hago, pues limpiar, limpiar y limpiar ¡no me dejan ni siquiera asomar el hocico afuera!- lloriqueo seguido, teatralmente.

Remus negó resignado, ante la actitud infantil de su amigo, aun así sonrío para sus adentros. Al ver que el aire decaído de Harry había cambiado radicalmente al ver a su padrino.

-Si algo me dijeron de este lugar- sonríe viendo a Sirius, animado

-Ven ven, te llevare a recorrer todo la casa, o te podrías perder fácilmente aquí- enseguida le tomo de la mano, pero Remus le detuvo.

-Espera Prongs, primero le dejamos en su habitación y luego te lo lleva a que conozca el lugar

-Pero, pero Rem!

-Nada de peros Sirius- le miro con una mirada calma, pero que no aceptaba replicas, ante aquello Sirius se resigno, haciendo un leve puchero de resignación.

-Entonces voy con ustedes y luego me lo llevo- dicho esto se abrazo mas a Harry, aquello causo una sonrisa en el menor y Remus solamente negó, entretenido de las actitudes de su loco y divertido amigo

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras con calma, mientras Sirius le iba contando algunas cosas cuando pasaba algunas puertas, como que la había tenido que limpiar solo y se había enfrentado a grandes retos allí, claro que Remus le susurraba luego a Harry que en realidad esos retos eran metros y metros de suciedad y tierra donde miraran. Aquello sorprendió y espanto a Harry, no se imaginaba tanta cantidad de polvo acumulado solo en un cuarto.

-Bien, este será tu cuarto Harry- Remus abrió al fin una puerta de habitación, y fue una sorpresa, desgano, para el muchacho, ver a Hermione y a Ron dentro, claramente esperándole –compartirás habitación con Ron

-¡Harry!- ambos se levantaron de sus lugares sonriendo, avanzan do y abrazándoles a la vez, Harry parpadeo y reacciono algo torpe, correspondió al abrazo combinado

-Hola chicos- les saludo, aunque aquel saludo algo desganado les sorprendió un poco. Ambos se miraron y claramente se incomodaron un poco, era evidente que suponían el porque de esa actitud de casi rechazo hacia ellos.

Remus y Sirius se miraron de reojo, pero ninguno dijo nada, aun así Remus ingreso el baúl de Harry al cuarto, dejándole a los pies de lo que seria su cama allí.

-Ehm… Harry…- Ron se quedo sin saber que decir, Hermione en cambio, decidió tomar la palabra

-¿Cómo has estado?¿No te ha pasado nada malo? ¿el camino aquí fue bien?

Harry internamente sonrío, al ver que no habían cambiado, aun así se sentía algo traicionado por ellos.

-He estado bien, no a pasado nada malo durante el verano, mas que los sueños de siempre- Hermione asintió, Ron por su lado murmuro algo "otra vez hablando de esa mujer" –y el camino aquí fue tranquilo no hubo inconvenientes- avanzo y fue a la que supuso seria su mesita de luz

Hermione le miro, notando la respuesta de su amigo. Iba a decir algo al respecto de su actitud hacia ellos dos, pero no lo pudo hacer, las palabras fueron abandonadas antes de pronunciarlas pues en ese momento vio, como Harry sacaba el pequeño florero con la flor en su interior.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que su intención de explicaciones y reproche.

-¿Y esa flor?- curiosa, se acerco a verla. Ron fue recién conciente de ella, igual que Remus y Sirius.

-No se- admitió sentándose en la cama –un día desperté y la tenia a mi lado

Pero lo siguiente que paso, fue lo que sorprendió y desconcertó a los chicos.

-¡Aléjense de esa flor!- grito enseguida Remus, sacando su varita, incluso Sirius hizo lo mismo.

Ron se sobresalto ante el grito apartándose de golpe como reacción instintiva, como temiendo que un Dementor surgiera de ella, Hermione obedeció enseguida, sin comprender que pasaba, pero imaginando que no debería ser algo bueno, con solo ver la reacción repentina de los dos adultos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry se levanto de pronto, sintiendo que algo estaba mal en esa escena ¿Por qué se alteraban tanto por una flor?

-¡Harry apártate de una vez!

-¡No lo are! ¡Díganme que esta pasando acá!

Remus y Sirius se miraron, en ese momento el muchacho lo sintió, un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Expelliermus!- Remus aparto con ese hechizo, con muy poca potencia para no lastimarlo, a Harry de la flor y del camino.

-Incendio!- Sirius ataco de una a la flor, con una firme llamarada

-¡NO!- Harry miro impotente, todo eso desde la cama donde cayó, incluso Hedwig que aun estaba en su jaula a un lado del baúl se puso como loca, al ver las intensiones de ambos.

Una luz temblorosa envolvió a la flor, mientras esta estaba allí sobre la mesita quemándose, las llamas a su alrededor se volvían violáceas o azules, a causa de la magia que había en sus pétalos que se consumía en la magia de las llamas.

Harry quedo petrificado, viendo sin poder moverse de la sorpresa, como la flor se consumía lentamente volviéndose solo polvo dentro del pequeño florero.

En ese mismo instante, cuando Remus y Sirius se relajaron, notaron el alboroto que Hedwig se encontraba haciendo, como el estado de estupor del ahijado de uno de ellos. Remus fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de Sirius que intento alcanzarlo con una mano.

-Harry…

-¡Váyanse!- el grito desgarrador, lleno de furia y dolor, del muchacho sorprendió a todos cuando aparto de golpe la mano de su padrino

-Pero…- Hermione retrocedió, igual que todos, ni Remus o Sirius supieron que hacer

-¡Váyanse déjenme solos! VAYANSEN!- grito con fuerza

Su magia comenzó a palpitar en el ambiente, r reaccionando a sus emociones

-Harry por favor cálmate, lo hicimos por tu bien!- Sirius, preocupado y angustiado intento acercarse

Y ante eso Harry se tenso. No quería estar con nadie, no ahora, no luego de lo que hicieron sin siquiera escucharle, no.

-¡FUERA!

Y un pulso repentino de energía expulso de golpe a todos del cuarto, la casa tembló por la expansión sorpresiva de poder, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba y se sellaba de golpe, impidiendo el paso

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquello, era la primera vez que veían magia accidental en Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry por favor habré!- Sirius comenzó a golpear y empujar con su cuerpo la puerta, en un intento de abrirla, mientras los demás usaban hechizos para eso, pero nada lograba hacer ceder el hechizo de bloqueo del mas joven -¡Harry!

Este no los escucho, tampoco era capaz de escucharles a causa del dolor de cabeza y el zumbido en sus oídos que opacaba cualquier otro sonido. Aun así sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la flor calcinada en el suelo, marchita su belleza ante sus ojos, esa que en sueños le daba paz y calmaba sus terribles despertares.

Ellos la habían destruido ante sus ojos sin darles tiempo de explicar sobre ella o que le explicaran el porque de esa posible acción. Aún así el dolor de su pecho no menguo, por alguna razón ver eso detono algo peligroso en su interior.

-Porque…- lentamente tomo las cenizas y la apretó apenas suave entre sus manos.

Se levanto del suelo con pesar, yendo directamente a meterse a su cama, el sonido del exterior aun no lograba sacarlo de su shock, algo en el se había destrozado junto con esa flor. Y así lentamente el sueño le a brazo, Morfeo le tomo gentilmente en sus brazos llevándole lejos de esa realidad, sin embargo en el camino a los sueños, otra esencia lo arrastro inevitablemente esta vez a nuevas pesadillas.


End file.
